


Roses Are Overrated

by CornflowerCrayon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Language of Flowers, Nature, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornflowerCrayon/pseuds/CornflowerCrayon





	

**Roses are Overrated**

He started with lilies inside the vase,  
Then added sprigs of Queen Ann’s lace.  
The simple white blossoms spoke of beauty and form,  
Fennel he added for her strength and her storm  
Red and yellow striped tulips for her beautiful eyes  
And fern in sincerity, his proof against lies.   
White carnations spoke of his endearment for her,   
And with a single red chrysanthemum he hoped to spur  
A date or two, with dancing, dinner, and wine –   
His resolve to win her like purple columbine.  
It was with these thoughts, and a bouquet to match  
That he went to her desk to make his catch  
She smiled and thanked him for his gift   
And asked for a day to think; she wouldn’t be swift   
He accepted, hawthorn hope bloomed in his breast   
He’d done it, it happened, he’d finally confessed!   
But it wasn’t to be, he discovered the next day  
When she came with response to his bouquet   
A single yellow carnation alone in its glass   
And wrapped around it a blade of lemongrass


End file.
